Never again
by Twilight Sparkle is Divergent
Summary: Homura is sick of going though this month time and time again. Yet she still keeps going but this time she wakes up in another place that's not the hospital...Madoka's bedroom
1. Back in time again

As Mami entered the witches maze, butterflies burst out of the walls. Lily, the witch, was shooting huge fire balls. The butterflies started surrounding them. You could hear screaming in every direction. Mami transformed as did Sayaka, Madoka, Kyoko and me. Sayaka and Kyoko were defending the others, slicing Lily's butterfly minions in half. Mami and I started shooting at Lily, subtracting her life every shot. Madoka had transformed, yet again, she was now a goddess. "Take her down" Sayaka screamed. Lily was the toughest witch yet, even tougher than Walpurgisnaught. Madoka didnt know if even she could take her down. Madoka shot an arrow straigt at Lily. Circles appeared all around them. *BOOM*, an explosion sending everyone flying. The smoke dissapperaed. Sreams again, Lily was still alive and she had Kyoko. Sayaka screamd, "Kyoko, Kyoko." Suddenly Kyoko dropped her soul gem. It smashed, She transformed back into her normal self. Sayaka burst out screaming and crying. I paused time, holding onto mami I ran. "We have to get the body." Suddeny time started again.

Confused, I tried to stop it again, but my sheild just flickered and broke. Suddenly, Madoka shot another arrow. This time it worked. Kyoko's body dropped to the ground. The maze dissappeared around them. Everyone started crying except Kyubey. It didnt care, it didnt care that their best friend had died. I hated seeing madoka like this. I ran leaving them there, she couldn't do this anymore. She heard Madoka screaming behind her. I would never come back, I'd seen to many people die, turn into witches or lose their mind. "Never again", I screamed, "NEVER AGAIN".


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello my lovelies sorry I haven't updated but I wrote the chapter_ 3_ times but my ipad_ keeps_ running out. Hope you enjoy ❤️❤️_

Homura, Homura", I wake un in a cold sweat. Madoka staring down at me... WAIT MADOKA! at me. "Get up, Get up". "uhhhhhh, do you always have to wake up me up like that". I give her my scariest glare and guess what she does...CRACKS UP. She collapses on the floor giggling. "Why in the world are you laughing," I say, " because you look like your constipated," she replies. I try my best not to laugh, but my face just makes her giggle more. I finally burst out laughing uncontrollably. Suddenly Chinco, Madoka's mom, rushes in. " Are you two alright," she yells worriedly. I stare up at her, I know it's strange for me, but she highly intimidates me, I mean almost nothing _intimidates_ hjnjnmnmnmme really, really does. Madoka, of course, is laughing even more, but me I stand there kneel there staring into space. Finally Chinco realises we were just laughing and she lets out a snicker as well. " You two better get ready or your going to be late". Madoka looks at the clock and realises its 8 o' ", she curses under her breath and Chinco gives her a stern look. She shy's away and and whispers, "sorry mum". I hear Chinco leave the room and Why am I here this has never happened before, so why now? I hear Madoka turn the _water_ on in the shower and start singing,

You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all

You started messing with my head until I hit a wall

Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known

That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!

Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face

Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away

I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known

That I would talk, I would talk

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care.

She forgets the lyrics for a moment, so while waiting I take out my soul gem. It's tainted black, I check the room for grief seeds but find none. Madoka suddenly remembers the lyrics and finishes the song.

I hear her turn the water off and get out. I grab my uniform and run into the bathrand oom to take a shower. I wash, get dressed and then run out to have breakfast. My plate was already served and full on pancake, eggs and bacon. "Delicious, thanks mum," Madoka ye. We eat quickly and run out to school. On our way we last the park and Sayaka and Hitome aren't there. They must have already left. I start thinking. Why am I here? This hasn't happened before, so why now? Any way I'll have to figure it out later, right now I have to go to school

? ﾟﾘﾝ? ﾟﾘﾝ?Hi guys sorry I didn't finish the song but my ipad keeps stuffing up. Promise I'll update soon thanks for supporting me though guys.? ﾟﾘﾝ? ﾟﾘﾝ? ﾟﾘﾝ? ﾟﾘﾭ?


End file.
